godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gan-Q
Gan Q (ガンQ, Gan Q) is a strangely powerful kaiju from another dimension. Being a creature from another dimension, Gan Q found everything in the human dimension to be funny. Never ending laughter can be heard from it, thus it can be considered as "insane" by human standards. History Season 2 The 2nd monster controlled by Kate and unleashed upon Godzilla, Gomora, and Ultraman tiga when Kate's Fire Golza fell, Gan Q opened up with a series of shots from his eye cannon. Godzilla, Gomora, and Tiga quickly dodged, leaping to the side. The blasts continued flying. The loss of Fire Golza didn't effect Kate and she called her monster back. While her fiery Golza was gone for good, Kate's Gan Q would come in handy again. Season 3 While GDF fighters were going through an aerial training exercise somewhere in the country they encountered Gan Q code №00 in the ground who suddenly started laughing at them. While analyzing it at G.D.F HQ, a scientist discovered that the Gan Q wasn't giving off any vital signs. While trying to understand what exactly Gan Q was, he began to be tormented by Gan Q's powers even though he was many miles away. The scientist choked and told GDF forces to fire upon the giant eye. But Gan Q simply absorbed the two missiles and then fired one back at the GDF forces leader. The mysterious eye then went underground and fled shortly after, but the scientist still had visions tormenting him. The scientist took a visit to Alchemy Stars, to do more research on all Gan Q's strange abilities. At the same time, GDF tracked Gan Q down to an oil refinery, eighty kilometers away from his first location. Gan Q resurfaced and reviled his new body that he created from the magnetics from the one missile he kept. Gan Q began to wreck wanton havoc just as soon as he emerged. When GDF arrived and began their assault, Gan Q tried to absorb their attacks into his biggest eye. As the kaiju continued his insane laughter, Gamu morphed into Ultraman Gaia, rammed Gan Q down, and prevented The Atoragon from becoming Gan Q's victim. Gaia started to have the upper hand with the insane laughing monster until Gan Q started using his energy attacks and knocked him down. Gan Q wasted no time in absorbing Gaia into his body. Inside Gan Q's strange body, Gaia was tortured by Gan Q's laughter. After that, Rei appeared and let loose Litra. Gan Q attacked Litra and Kate demanded a battle between Gan Q and Gomora, but Rei declined. She had another way of forcing him into battle: use a hostage! Grande made Gaia appear before Gan Q, restrained by an energy shield. When she demanded that Gan Q kill the Ultra, Rei gave in and let loose Gomora! The two titans battled, but it took more than the combined might of Gomora and Litra to tackle such a juggernaut. Godzilla then arrived and began to assault Gan Q with several hits. Gan Q and Godzilla then fought to a standstill. When Godzilla thought he was finally down, Gan Q came back up and started his assault anew on the Monster King. Upon using the eye holograms, Gan Q had the upper hand on Godzilla. As the battle raged, the Atoragon flew in, newly repaired and armed. Flying by Litra’s side, the ship unleashed its most destructive weapon on Gan Q: the Hyper Laser Cannon! And Godzilla also unleashed his most powerful weapons as well: his Super Atomic Ray. Ultraman Gaia also used the Photon Stream on the Eye-Monster. The beams exploded on the strange beast, sending it crashing to the ground in a fit before its entire body was destroyed in a titanic blast, blowing the laughing monster to pieces. Powers/Weapons/Abilities Gan-Q is a strangely powerful alien monster from another dimension. He is also even more ferocious than Fire Golza. He was powerful enough to battle Ultraman Gaia, Litra, Gomora, and even Godzilla on even terms. It took their combined strength and powers to stop him, as well as aid from Global Defense. *'Energy Eye Cannon Ball Blasts:' Gan Q can launch strong, powerful, explosive energy ball blasts replicas of his eye of energy fired from his main eye that can destroy buildings in one hit. These replica blasts are extremely powerful, made entirely of energy and have a very destructive force, capable of sending opponents flying with a single hit while also creating large explosions that rival his own size. When blocked by another type of energy, these blasts will separate into several, equally powerful blasts. *'Homing Eyes:' From its smaller eyes, Gan Q can launch replicas of its eyes that will home in on a target. Instead of zooming in like a missile, these replicas will act much like secondary units, firing weak, missile-strength blasts at an opponent. *'Teleportation:' In order to confuse opponents, Gan Q can teleport short distances, disappearing/vanishing into thin air at will when needed. *'Absorption:'Gan Q can absorb foreign objects with his eye, and in turn, fire them back out as a projectile attack if needed or even if it wishes. If it absorbs a living being, that being will be tortured with nonstop laughter and thousands of eyes surrounding it. *'Mini-Eye Cannon:' Gan Q can launch smaller, missile-strength versions of its Eye Cannons from the smaller eyes on its arms and legs. *'Eye Holograms:' Gan Q can release holograms of his eyes from the eyes on his legs that can ram into enemies and fly around. These holograms can also release purple beams that cause great pain to enemies. *'Power Give:' Gan Q can give another creature a form of telekinetic power. Physical Appearance Gan-Q appears as bipedal giant eye, with several smaller eyes all over its body and a giant eye in his mouth. His body is also a pink-ish, brown, red color. Gallery PDVD_000-1.jpg|Gan Q Gan Q 2.jpg GanQ 3.jpg Gan Q 4.jpg Gan Q vs. Gomora.png|Gan Q vs. Gomora Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Extradimensional Kaiju